I'm only by your side
by pink-cherry11
Summary: Rei is searching for his childhood friend that he really likes. He didn't knew that she's just near him all this time. RanxRei fanfic. Pls. RxR!
1. School Days

Chapter 1: School Days...  
  
"Ran, wake up!" a girl shouted. "One more minute..." "But we're gonna be late! It's already 7am!" "Seven?" the girl quickly went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth then take a quick bath. "Hurry up!" the other girl with long black hair said. "Okay! I'm almost finished!" In a moment, the door opened. She quickly changed into her school clothes and fixed her short 'orange' hair then grabbed her brown school bag. "Let's go!" the girl with long black hair shouted. They quickly went inside the house. The two ran as fast as they could for them not to be late. "We're already late!" "Okay... so it's my fault... if I just woke up early, we could've..." "Ran, watch out!" the other girl shouted. Suddenly, Ran crashed onto a man with jet- black hair and like the same age as theirs. "Ouch..." Ran quickly stood and looked at the guy she crashed into. "You should look at your way you...you..." Ran tried to say. "Let's go! We're late already!" her friend said as she grabs Ran's hand and went straight to their school.  
  
----  
  
Ran opened the classroom door. "Ms. Kotubuki! You're late! Oh! And ms. Tsujimoto too! I can't believe you're late too! You're an honor student yet you're late!" the teacher shouted. "But we're just a minute late! That's why there's a saying: it's better late than never" Ran argued. "But you're still considered late! So stand up at the hallway!"  
  
----  
  
I can't believe I'm doing this... I can't believe I'm actually standing in the hallway, holding this bucket full of water" "Gomene, Aya... it's all my fault..." "Hey Ran, it's that guy... that guy you bumped into..." Aya said. "Oh, yeah... the guy who didn't looked in his way..." "Actually, it's your fault..." "Hey! He's going straight to our classroom!" "Then he's our new classmate... that insensitive guy" "Actually, Ran, he's kind of... cute" Aya said as Ran notice her blush. "Kawaii? He's not... I think he's too serious" The two peeked at their classroom and saw him standing in front of the whole class. "Oh class, by the way, he's your new classmate now so make him comfortable." The teacher said. "Please introduce yourself to everyone" "I'm Hanazawa, Rei... I came from Nagoya, Japan, and I studied at Nagoya University". "He's cute," the female students murmured. "Hey, you're a model in a magazine!" a girl exclaimed. "Yeah! I heard he's a popular model in Nagoya". "He's cute..." Aya murmured. "Whatever... hey, there's a coin on the floor... "Ran picked the coin up. Suddenly, the pail fell at Ran's head. "Are you alright?" "Yup, I'm just soaking wet here." "On the very first place, why did you place the pail in your head?" Aya asked.  
  
----Dismissal time----  
  
"Ran, let's go to the new karaoke bar here." Her classmate said. "Sorry, Yuuya, I'm going to the mall with Aya! Maybe tomorrow!" Ran explained. "Ikuzo, Aya" "Wait, Ran! I want to introduce you to my childhood friend, Rei" Yuuya said. "Rei?" Aya repeated. "Please make it fast 'cause the mall is closing at eight." Ran said. "Rei!" Yuuya shouted. Rei looked at them and went near Yuuya. "Rei, these are Ran and Aya. They're our classmates too." "Nice meeting you, Rei" Aya said. "Yeah, nice meeting you" Ran repeated. "Oh, the girl who I bump into..." Rei said. "Oh, about that... we're sorry about it." Aya said. "Let's go, Aya" "Bye, Rei... Yuuya"  
  
----  
  
"Hey, this is a great dress." Ran said. "Yeah... hey, Ran... don't you think Yuuya likes you?" Aya asked. "I don't know" "Well, it's kind of obvious, so..." "Aya... do you really like Rei?" "Yeah, but he's too perfect for me... a model... a handsome guy..." "No, you're too perfect for him. A role model student, a smart girl...you two are a perfect couple" Ran said as she take a pink dress on a shelf. "Hontou?" "Yeah, but why don't you tell him what you feel?" "But, isn't it too early to tell him? I mean... we just met him" "Oh, right, but if I were you, I will tell him right away" "Oh, that's so forward of you..." "Come on, I'll pay for this dress here."  
  
----  
  
The bell rang at Tokyo high. "Okay, class... it's a new day for us" the teacher begun. "Now, open your books at pages 218- 223." He added. "Oh... I forgot my book at home!" Ran shouted. Then the teacher stopped talking. "Oh, sorry..." "You can share with me." A guy said as he offered her to share his book with her. It was Hanazawa, Rei- the new student at their class. "Oh, thanks..." "Ne, Rei..." Ran started. Rei looked at her. "Are you really a model? On a magazine?" Rei just nodded his head- still looking at the teacher. "So it's true...why did you went to Tokyo high?" "I don't know..." "Do you have a girlfriend?" she continued. "No...um, is this an interview?" Rei asked. "Oh... sorry... but I'm just asking."  
  
----Hours Later----  
  
"Class, I would like to inform you all that we're going to a camping trip next month at Camp Himalayas at Himalayas province. So, here is a letter to inform your parents about the trip. So, let your parents sign this up." The teacher announced. "Camping trip?" Aya repeated. "Yes! This trip is gonna be great!" Ran shouted. "Yeah..." Aya said as she looks at Rei.  
  
----Lunch Time----  
  
"Ran, can we seat there?" Aya suggested. "Okay" They sat at the bench and begin eating their lunch. Suddenly, Ran saw a girl running and heading in their way. She has a blonde hair and the same age as theirs. "Hello, Ran and Aya! I missed you two!" she shouted as she hugs them. "Who are you?" Ran asked. "You don't know me?" the girl said as she let them go. "Oh, I see...because of my hair... I'm Miyu Kanzaki...the second member of the super gals!" Their eyes widened. "Oh... Miyu! We missed you!" Ran shouted. "We didn't recognize you because of your short hair." Aya said. "Why didn't you go to school earlier?" "Because... I have something important to do..." "Oh... what section are you?" Aya asked. "Unfortunately, I'm at section 3A, so I won't be with you guys." "Oh... but that's okay... we can see each other during break time and dismissal, right?" "Yeah..." "Um... Miyu... did you already heard about Hanazawa, Rei?" Aya asked. "Hanazawa, Rei? He's a famous model!" "He's our classmate" "Hontou? I will have his signature later!" "Miyu, Aya already has a crush on him." Ran said frankly. Aya blushed on what she said. "Oh, is that so? Well, I have a different crush..." Miyu said. "Well, you, Ran... do you have a crush?" "Me? No... time for that." "What do you mean no time for that?" Aya asked. "I mean, we should have fun first. That's why there's a saying: Fun Before Boys" "You mean... Books Before Boys" "Whatever... so, Miyu, are you going too on the camping trip?" "Oh... about that...sure... it'd be fun, right?" "Yeah... we'll be there for about... one whole week ""One whole week... with boys? Oh, yeah!" "Yeah... with boys" Aya repeated.  
  
----Dismissal Time----  
  
The bell rang. "Come on, Aya... come with us to the mall" Ran said. "Gomen... but I have a research to do at the library." Aya said. "Okay... but come with us tomorrow, okay?" Miyu said. "Sure." "Bye, Aya!" Then Ran and Miyu left. Aya took a deep breath. Then quickly went to the library. She looked at the shelves of books and found what she's looking for. "Here it is...'Romeo and Juliet'" She scanned the pages of the book on her hand. 'Why would our English teacher wants me to research this for her? Could it be that Mrs. Suzuki wants to have a play at school?' she thought. "I could be Juliet... and Rei could be Romeo...' Aya blushed at this thought. "Um... Ms. Sanada..." a guy called. Aya looked at him. "Oh, Rei... what are you doing here?" she asked. "Just researching something." "Researching? Researching what?" "Um... Romeo and Juliet... Ms. Suzuki asked me to research on it..." he explained. "Oh..." 'Ms. Suzuki wants him to research on it too... Could it be really that...' Aya thought then she begins to blush again. "Here... take this book..." "But how about you?" he asked. "I'll just find a new one." "Oh... okay, thanks, Ms. Sanada" "Um... just call me Aya" "Okay... I'll remember that." Rei took the book then left. "romeo and Juliet..."  
  
----Next Day----  
  
"I'm so lucky that I met him yesterday at the library... and we're both looking for 'Romeo and Juliet' book... I'm wondering if he's Romeo." Aya said. "You're so lucky, girl... I wish something like that would happen to me too... but not on the library... maybe the mall." Aya said. "Speaking of mall... you would come with us today, right, Aya?" Ran asked. "Sure..." "Hey, why is there a long line here?" "Let's go check it out." The three went in the room and saw Mrs. Suzuki there. "What is going on here, Mrs. Suzuki?" Miyu asked. "There will be a play here. It will be 'Romeo and Juliet'." She explained. "And Rei will be playing Romeo." "That answers the question." "So that's why every girl in this school went here just to audition for the play... just to be Juliet..." Miyu said. "You better hurry now, Aya" Ran said. 


	2. Juliet

Note: I don't own GALS! And hope you like this chapter and continue to read my story!  
  
Chapter 2: Juliet  
  
"I'm late!" Ran shouted as she opens the door of her classroom. She saw all her classmates looking straight at her. "Hi" "Stand in the hallway!" the teacher shouted.  
  
----------  
  
'So rude" Ran said to herself. "I can't find someone who will fit to be Juliet." A man' voice said. 'Juliet, about the play' Ran murmured. She slowly peeked at the room near her where she heard it. She saw a guy and Mrs. Suzuki, their English teacher talking. "But there are many girls who auditioned for the play, there must be someone who can be Juliet." Mrs. Suzuki explained. "But they don't really want the part, they just want to be with Hanazawa, Rei, right?" "You're true, but" "No one has the will to play the role itself." he said. "Will?" she repeated. Suddenly, someone entered the room. "Um, Mrs. Suzuki, can I recommend someone?" Ran asked. "Recommend?" "Yes, Aya, Tsujimoto, Aya" "Thanks, but" "What's your name?" the director asked. "Um, Kotubuki, Ran" Ran introduced herself. "Ms. Kotubuki, can you be Juliet?" he asked as he holds her hand. "Juliet? No, I couldn't, but I have someone who wants to be on the play." "Okay, I'll put her in the play too, just be Juliet." "No, I ""I'll pay you." He offered. "Sorry" "There'll be free food, eat all you can, you won't have to pay for It." He pleaded. "I won't? This is a dream come true." Ran said as her eyes glitters. "But unfortunately, I won't exchange food for friendship." "Okay, here's the deal." The guy whispered something to her.  
  
----------Dismissal----------  
  
"Aya! Wait up!" Ran shouted. Aya stopped. "What is it?" "Can we go at a restaurant? I have to tell you something." She asked. "Sure."  
  
----------  
Ran sipped on her drinks. "About the play" she started as she place her drinks down. "What about it?" "They're looking for a Juliet, right?" she reminded. "Yes" "Well, do you want to be Juliet at the play?" she asked. "Um, I really wanted to at first, but I realized that I don't really want to be the lead actress. Besides, I have a stage fright." Aya explained. "The director offered me to be the Juliet and I don't know what to answer. I thought that you wanted to be Juliet." She said. "Really? Then you should have said yes to them. Besides, you know how to act and don't have a stage fright." "Thanks, but I'm just doing this for the free food during rehearsals." "I thought so! Well, good luck!"  
  
----------Day of the rehearsals----------  
  
Ran quickly went to the room where rehearsals will be held. "Oh, shoot! The rehearsal is already starting!" Ran shouted as she saw many people there. The room was full of people and props for the play. "Ms. Kotubuki! Please come here!" the director shouted. "Everyone! This is our lead actress, Ms. Kotubuki, Ran!" "So, she's the one who's been chosen, lucky her." A girl said as she peeks inside of the room. She quickly went on the girl's locker room and opened it. "Girls!" she shouted to draw their attention to her. The girls stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "I already know who will play as Juliet in the upcoming play!" "I know it's me" "I wish it's me so I can kiss Rei." The other girls said. "It's not one of us! They chose Kotubuki, Ran from class 3-C!" she announced. "Kotubuki, Ran" "She's not that beautiful" "How could they pick her?" the girls demanded. "But, there's one way to make her lose the part." "What is it?" a girl asked. "To injure her." "Injure? Isn't it rude?" "We're just doing this for her. We wouldn't want her to be humiliated, right? So, we can actually save her." "Now, here's the plan." The girls started to gather and talk about the plan.  
  
----------Next Day----------  
  
"It's good that you're not late today, Ran." Aya said as the two of them walk to the corridors of the school. "Yeah, but it's for the play, so I can practice to be early." "That's right, but about the play, I, Ran! Look out!" Aya shouted. Suddenly, a huge rock fell above Ran. Luckily, she evaded it. "Why is there a huge rock here?" Ran asked. "Somebody could've planned this. Someone who has a grudge against you." Aya commented. "Grudge? But I know that I'm a friendly girl, I've been declared Ms. Friendly at Tokyo grade school." Ran said. "Look! Someone unleashed the chain, it means he/ she's been waiting for you."  
  
----------Dismissal----------  
  
"Ran! I heard what happened to you yesterday!" Miyu shouted as she went near her. "Yeah" "Who could've done this?" "I still don't know" "You should be serious about this." "I don't have time to think about all these stuff. Besides, we're in the mall, so we should have fun." Ran explained. "Ok." Suddenly, Ran felt that something was planning to throw something at her. "Get down, Miyu!" she shouted. They saw something hit the glass of the store. Then it broke into pieces. "Wait there!" Ran shouted as she ran after the one who threw the rock. She continued to follow her but she lost sight of her when a group of people accidentally pushed her because there's a concert. "I'll get you whatever happens!" she shouted.  
  
-----------Saturday----------  
  
"Dad! I'm going out for a walk!" Ran shouted. "Come home before nine!" "Okay!" Ran grabbed her bag and went outside. "I guess I'm going to the park." She decided.  
  
----------Park----------  
  
Ran found an unoccupied sit and sat on it. 'Who could've done these all? That's the second time yesterday. If I don't stop it, they could hurt my friends and parents. Should I report this to the police? No, I could solve this by myself, but what did I do to them?' she thought as she stands. 'I better go to Aya's house.' She felt that a car was going straight at her. "Shoot!" Ran couldn't move her feet. Suddenly, someone grabbed her and jumped at the other side of the street. Ran opened her eyes and saw Hanazawa, Rei. "Rei" she murmured. "Oh, wait!" Ran stood up and quickly followed the black car. "You idiot! I'll catch you even if I die! She shouted as she stops and takes a deep breath. "Kotubuki, Ran." Rei said. "Rei, thanks for saving me. I owe you." "What is happening?" he asked. A little puzzled. "I don't know. For some reason, someone tries to kill me. But I don't know what the reason is and who's doing this." "Why don't you report this to the police?" he asked. "Sorry, but it's my own problem so, I'm gonna deal this by myself." "What if you get hurt or something?" "Before they hurt me, I'll give them a punch or two first." She explained. "Well, I like your fighting spirit. Good luck." Rei started to leave. "Thanks again!" Ran shouted. 'She's not that sad even if all these are happening.'  
  
----------Monday----------  
  
"Ran! Hurry!" Aya shouted. "Okay! I'm just changing to my gym outfit! You go first! I'll just follow after!" Ran said. "Okay, but please hurry" "Sure" Ran took her rubber shoes and quickly wear it. "Okay, I'm all set." She wears a white t- shirt that has 'Tokyo high' written on it and a blue short shorts. She opened her locker and found a letter inside it that says: "Go to the alley in Kuwabara street at exactly six pm tonight." The letter instructed. "Kuwabara Street?" she repeated.  
  
----------  
  
Ran quickly opened the door of the gym. "Ms. Kotubuki! Come here!" the gym teacher shouted. "Yes!" she entered the gym and saw other students paired up but some boys are sitting on the bench because they don't have partners. "Mr. Hanazawa!" the teacher shouted. Rei went near them. "You and Ms. Kotubuki are dancing partners." "Dancing position!" the teacher announced. The whole class followed what he told them. Rei place his hand at Ran's waist and Ran's hand at his shoulder. "Do you have a problem, Ran?" he asked. "What? No." "Left foot then right." The teacher continued.  
  
----------That night----------  
  
Ran went to the assigned place. It has only few lights. "Show yourself! Where are you?" she shouted. "We're here! You went here, so brave." A girl said. "Who are you? And why are you trying to kill me? " We're not trying to kill you. We're just trying to injure you." "Injure me?" she repeated. "Because we all want Juliet's part!" they said in unison. "Attack her!" the leader ordered. "If you want to fight, I'll give you a fight!" Ran shouted as she stopped the bat hitting her. "What if you all beat me? Who will be Juliet? All of you?" she added. The girls stopped attacking her. "Yeah, leader! Who will be the Juliet?" a girl asked. "Um, well" the girls started to complain too. "Wait! I have an idea!" Ran shouted as she took a piece of paper and a ball pen on her pocket and started writing on it. "Here's Rei's cell phone number." The leader took it then looked at it. "This is Rei's actual number!" The group started to leave. "Thanks, Ran!" they all said in unison. "No problem! Just don't tell him I gave them to you! He'll be angry at me!" Ran reminded. She took a deep breath. "Glad that's over." She looked at the sky. "The stars are beautiful" 


	3. Romeo and Juliet, Now Showing

CHAPTER 3: Romeo and Juliet, now showing  
  
NOTE: I don't own GALS! and thanks for reading my story! Promise i'll always update this story so please review so it'll inspire me to continue this. Thank you! And sorry if the characters last name are all not true, i've just made it up, because I don't know their real last names.  
  
"Is that true?" Miyu asked. "Yeah, they will not be attacking me anymore."Ran said. "But did you gotbruised?" Aya asked. "No, luckily." "Hey! you said you have rehearsals today, right?"Aya reminded. "Oh yeah! I totally forgot about it! Gotta hurry!" Ran grabbed her bag and quickly left.  
  
----  
  
"Sorry i'm late again!" she shouted. She saw everybody busy making the props, costumes and background paintings. "Here you are, Ms. Kotubuki." a girl said as she approach Ran. "We're gonna see if this dress fits you." the girl opened a box and revealed a red and white dress inside it. "It's beautiful." Ran murmured. "It's exactly your size so no need to fit it." "Ok" "Ran! the director needs you! Please come with me." another girl said . "Sure." When Ran got on the stage, she saw the director sitting on the director's chair and Rei standing beside him. "Ran! finally you're here. Let's go directly to the play." the director grabbed the script. "Position please!" Ran went to the 'castle' props and went to her designated position. "Ready, and action!" "Juliet, can you hear me?" Rei started. "Yes, my beloved Romeo." she replied. "You're eyes are like,"  
  
----One month later----  
  
"Where's Ran?" the director asked. "She's not here." "Darn, it's not the time to be late, today's the play!" he shouted. Suddenly, the door opened. "Sorry! I'm very sorry!" Ran shouted. "Ran, just go and change clothes, the play will about to start!" "Okay!" Ran quickly went to the dressing room and changed clothes.  
  
----  
"Are you ready, Ms. Ran?" a girl asked. "Just a minute." "Okay." Ran looked at herself at the mirror. She can't believe that she'll be wearing these things. A red and white dress and make- up was applied to her face. Then she opened the door and saw Rei standing across her dressing room wearing a prince costume. "Oh, Rei, you really look great." "So do you." Rei said without changing his look on his face then left. "Come on people! Go on your designated positions!" the stage director shouted. Ran quickly went to her position and heard the crowd clapping their hands. "Lower the curtain!" 'There are so many people out there. I can't believe that i'm shaking.' she thought.  
  
---- One hour and half later----  
  
"Oh, Romeo! Why did thee have to leave me? You and me promised that we will be together no matter what happens, my life's meaningless without your undying love, so," Ran said. Rei was lying on the floor with a knife on his side. Ran took the knife then stabbed herself. "I choose to be with you." Suddenly, she fainted beside Rei. In a minute, Rei woke up and saw Ran lying beside her with blood all over her and a knife that she's holding. "My Juliet," he started. "You stabbed yourself, I should've stopped thee, I can't forgive myself." He took the knife. "Then i'm gonna do that as well." Rei said. Suddenly, he too stabbed himself. Ran took a peek. She saw Rei getting closer to her. "He's really gonna do it!" a girl murmured. "Don't be scared, you're dead, right?" Rei murmured. 'That's right, don't be scared, it's just a kiss.' In a moment, Rei's lips touched hers. Then the red curtain went down. And the audience started clapping. "Ran, the play is over." Rei said. "Oh, " "Let me help you." he pulled Ran up and went to their positions to take a bow to the audience. The cast held each other's hands. The red curtain again went up. The cast bowed to the audience. "There is so many people!" Ran said. "Yeah, you amazed them all by your acting." Rei explained. "Thanks, but I don't think that acing is my thing." she said as she smiles at him.  
  
----Two days later----  
  
"I'm glad that you're not late Ran." Miyu said. "Yeah, i'm glad too, because it's our field trip , i'm so excited that I got up about three in the morning." Ran explained. "Um, we better go to the bus, it'll leave in about two minutes." Aya suggested. "Well, let's go!" They grabbed their bags and quickly went inside the bus. "Let's sit on the second row, Aya." Ran said. "I'll go sit on the third." Miyu said as she place her bag beside her. "Hi, Ran, Miyu and Aya." Yuuya said looking at the back of his sit. "Hi." they all greeted in unison. "Oh, and Rei is here with me too." he explained. "Oh hi, Rei!" Ran greeted. Rei didn't respond. "What's wrong with him?" Miyu asked. "I guess he's asleep now, I guess he's just tired." "Oh," "Please put on your seat belts everyone!" the teacher announced. Then the bus started to move. "Let's go to Camp Himalayas!" Ran shouted.  
  
----That Evening----  
  
"Everybody, please wake up!" the teacher shouted. "We're already here." "We're here?" Ran repeated. "Let's go check it out." The students went out of the bus and looked at the place. It's full of tall trees. The place was dark. The teachers opened the flashlights. "Boys, follow me." the gym teacher instructed. "Girls, please follow me." their english teacher said. They went on the separate way. Aya looked at the back and stared at Rei. The girls already reached the rooms. "Please group yourselves into three ." she instructed. "Mimi, Lucy and Heart, stay in this room." she pointed at the first room. "Cindy, Lily and Yoko, stay here at the second." "I wish we'll be on a good room." Miyu murmured. "Miyu, Aya, and Ran, stay here on the fourth room." The three entered the room. It has three beds. "This is great." Miyu said as she lies on the second bed. "Yeah, even if there's no aircon, it's still cold." Ran added. "I hope we'll have a great time tomorrow."  
  
----Next Day----  
  
"Ran, wake up" Miyu said. "Just a minute more.""But it's already breakfast." "Breakfast?" Ran wear her slippers and went outside wearing her pajama. "Get dressed first!" Miyu shouted.  
  
----  
  
"Gather here, everyone!" the gym teacher shouted. "First, I wanna say that there will be a talent show today. You have three hours to get ready for that." he added. "Three hours? Isn't it too sudden?" Miyu asked. "Don't worry, we're the Super Gals so nothing's impossible for us, right?" Ran said. "Yeah, so what are we going to do? Dance, sing or something." Aya asked. "Hm, I like singing and dancing, but let's sing '1000 words', do you agree with me?" Ran suggested. "Sure." "Sure, it's okay with us." "Now let's practice." "Yeah! Let's go Super Gals!"  
  
----Hours later----  
  
"The fifth group who will be performing, the super gals! Ran, Miyu and Aya!" the teacher announced. "They're singing Tears Know!" The three went into the stage and went into their positions. Ran was in the middle and the two was in her both sides. The music started."When you did nothing but weep, I was also at a loss,I looked up at the sky and my heart was in pain." Ran started. "When you are uninjured, you can hit at anytime by anyone. It is the same surprise as when touching cold water." Miyu continued. "I'm only next to you and I can't do anything but for you only I'll make a present of all the happiness in my smiling face carrying you anytime." Aya sung as she glances at Rei.  
  
----  
  
"I think we did great!" Miyu said. "Congrats! It's a great performance." Yuuya said as he approach them. "Hey, let's go get some drinks." Aya suggested. "Yeah, kind of thirsty." "We'll leave you two alone!" Miyu shouted as the group left. "Leave us alone? What do you mean?" Ran asked. "Would you like me to get you a drink, Ran?" Yuuya asked. "Yeah, thanks!" Then Yuuya left. "Let's see, what is interesting in this place? Hey, the sakura trees." Ran took her bag and went near the tree. "It's beautiful." she said as she picked a flower and placed it on her bag. "Cherry blossoms is abundant here at Himalayas especially during fall." afamiliar voice said. "Rei!" "This is the national tree of Japan." he explained. "How come you always show up when unexpected?" Ran asked.  
  
----  
  
"Where's Ran?" Yuuya asked as he looked left and right expecting to find her. "It's a chance of a lifetime! Why did you leave!?" Yuuya shouted as he holds the drinks he was suppose to give her.  
  
----  
"It's a nice song." "Song?" Ran repeated. "Tears Know, it's an old song, the one you three sung." he reminded. "Yeah, thanks." "The twelveth group will be Rei and Yuuya!" the commentator shouted. "Oh, it's you and Yuuya already! Good luck!" "Yeah, excuse me." The girls started to shout Rei's name and cheered for him. Rei and Yuuya took a seat on the chair at the stage. "Why are they only cheering for you?" Yuuya murmured. "Oh, it's Ran!" Yuuya said while looking at her wave to them. Rei started to play his guitar as Yuuya started to sing.  
  
----That night----  
  
"Now, the game that we'll play is 'couples in the dark'. I'm gonna turn the lights off and you're gonna find the one that you like. The one that you will kiss or hold will always be together. Good luck, everyone!" the teacher announced. Suddenly, the lights went off. "It's so dark! I can't see anything!" someone shouted. Ran felt someone she bumped into. "Gomen!" she apologized. " Then the lights went on again. Miyu found herself near the food table with no one on her side. Aya found herself near Yuuya. "I thought you were Ran." he said. "Sorry. I think she's somewhere else in this room." Ran found herself with no one. "Look at th couples we have here!" the commentator said. "Hey, don't move!" he added.  
  
----  
  
The place was dark. "I can't see anything." Ran said. "Why are you doing this to me, Ran? You've betrayed me!" Aya asked as she suddenly appeared. "Doing what?" Aya started to cry. "Look what you've done, Ran!" Miyu shouted as she comforted her. "What are you talking about?" "You hurted her feelings, You're so mean!" Yuuya said as he too appears. "Wait! I didn't do anything!" Ran shouted. Suddenly, Ran found herself on her own bed. She realized that it was only a dream. "Oh, it's just a dream, but what's that all about?" she asked herself. 


	4. Ghost at Himalayas

CHAPTER 4: Ghost at Himalayas  
  
NOTE: I don't own GALS! and thanks for all those who made reviews for this story, I really appreciate it. Sorry if I'm not improving my english! But I'll try! And sorry if I'm hurrying the story too much...  
  
"What's up, Ran? Why are you feeling depressed?" Aya asked as she took her own food on the table. "Yeah." "It's just that, i've had this dream..." "Dream?" the two repeated. "Yeah, Aya was crying and... everyone's really mad at me..." Ran explained. "Mad at you?" "Miyu and Yuuya were also there..." "Oh... what a strange dream... but don't worry, it will not come true." Aya reminded. "Sure... I hope." "Now, everyone... we'll go to that cave on the other island." the teacher announced. "Can you see that?" he asked while pointing at a small island not so far away from them. "We'll use the yachts... please fall in line and we'll group you." he added. "I'm so excited!" Ran shouted. "Let me tell you a story about that cave." Aya said. "It's about twenty years ago... a group of girls about our age went here at Himalayas. They also went to the other side of the island and went to the cave. They toured on the cave but when they got out, one was missing..." Ran started to grip her bag with her. "they said that she was killed by an unknown person. But a year ago, the investigators found her body on the same cave. There was many wounds all over her body. But they couldn't tell who did it." Aya explained. "That's scary..." Miyu said. "It's not true, right?... it's just a legend, right?" Ran asked. Hoping that she would answer 'yes'. "I don't know... I just heard it from someone else." Aya said. "You're shaking, Ran." "N-no... I'm not... just excited that we'll go on that island...Let's go on the yacht, we'll leave soon." Ran then went to the yacht. "Do you think she's scared by your story?" Aya just shrugged, "I don't know... but the I know the story's not true... It's just a rumour." "Oh, but it seems that she believes the story." Aya added.  
  
----  
  
"At last! We're here!" Miyu shouted as she looked at the cave. "Now, everybody... please fall in line... group yourselves in less than five. We'll give you flashlights so that you will not be lost in the dark." the teacher announced. "There'll be teachers that will assist all of you on your entrance and exit... please be careful and if you reached the small temple at the end of the cave, you will find a notebook there. And write your names." he added. "Okay! first to go in, Kyoko, Urumi and Chiharu!" "What's it gonna be like there?" Miyu asked. "I think that it'll be dark and scary there." Aya suggested. "Pair number 7, Ran, Miyu and Aya!" the teacher shouted. Aya took the flashlight as they enter the cave. "It's so dark in here..."  
  
----  
  
"The small temple... the one sensei was talking about." Miyu said as she caught sight of it. The three went near the temple and wrote their names on it. "Hey, let's pray here..." Aya suggested. The three closed their eyes and prayed. Ran took a peek and suddenly saw a woman standing infront of her. Ran can't believe it, it was the girl in the story that Aya told them. 'I- it's the girl...' "No!!!!" Ran shouted as she runs. "Ran!" the two shouted in unison. ---Ran kept on running. 'I got to get out of this cave!' she thought. And then at last, she's already out of the cave. "What's the matter, Ms. Kotubuki?" their teacher asked as he runs towards her. "No... I'm fine... but Miyu and Aya is still in there... I left them." Ran explained. "Don't worry, I'm sure the teachers already helped them to get out of the cave."I saw... a woman... she has long hair and has many bruises on her body..." she explained. "I didn't saw it," Aya said. "I didn't saw it either." "Aya, could it be the raped girl at this cave?" Ran asked. "But the story's not that true... it's impossible."  
  
----2 days later----  
  
"Please place here your luggages." the teacher instructed. "Too bad we're already leaving the Himalayas... it's fun here." Miyu said. "Yeah, but I miss our school and my house so, it's good too that we're going already... " Aya said. "Aya is right... I already miss Shibuya so i'm glad too that we're going. But, we didn't knew whether the girl in the cave is the girl in your story." "Let's just hope that she can rest in peace now..."  
  
----  
  
"Be careful on your way home!" the teacher told his students. "At last, we're here again... I missed this school of ours." Ran said as she stretches her arms. "So, we'll be going to water fun tomorrow?" Miyu asked just to make sure. "Yes, we'll meet up there, okay?" "Is it only the three of us?" Aya asked. "I don't know... hey, Yuuya! would you like to come with us to water fun?" Ran asked. "Sure!" 'At last... I will see Ran wearing a bathing suit... I can't wait!' Yuuya thought. "There is still one ticket more." Aya reminded them. "I know! Let's invite Rei too." Miyu suggested. "Yuuya!" Ran shouted. He looked at them again. "Please tell Rei that he's also invited!" "Okay!" "Now we're complete! Let's meet up tomorrow at the water fun gate at 10 am."Ran instructed. "I'll just call Yuuya to tell him that." "Okay..."  
  
----Next Day----  
  
"Hello guys!" Yuuya greeted. "Where's Ran?" "Um... I don't know... I tried to call her but, she's not answering her cellphone." Miyu explained as she tries again to dial Ran's number. "She's the one who planned all this yet she's not here." Rei said. "She'll be here soon... she's just a little late." Aya said. "Everyone!" a girl shouted. "There she is... Ran!" Ran approached them and took a deep breath. "Sorry i'm late... so, let's go in and have fun!" Ran opened her bag and looked at the five tickets she had in it. "What? It's just in here... I placed it here... where is it?" Ran took out all the things in her bag and searched for it. "Oh no... I think I left it in my jean's pocket!" "What are we going to do?" Aya murmured. "Don't worry, Ran! I'll buy us tickets." Yuuya said.  
  
----  
  
"I'm glad Yuuya paid for the tickets." Ran said. "Yeah, or this will be cancelled." "Ran! aren't you through yet changing?" Miyu asked. "Wait a second, the tickets are just here on my wallet... I forgot that I placed it here..." Ran said. "I'm already through changing clothes." Then the door opened. "Now, let's go swimming!" she shouted as she left. "Doesn't it affect her that Yuuya wasted money?" Miyu asked.  
  
----  
  
"Bye, Ran... I have to go home now... my mom's waiting for me at home..." Aya explained. "Okay... bye, Aya!" Aya grabbed her bag then left. "Miyu, let's go." the two went to the other direction. "It's really fun to go swimming." Miyu said. "Especially when you have many friends to go with." she added. "I know that Aya really wants to tell Rei what she really feels about him." Ran slowly said. "But I bet Rei's just waiting for her to tell him. I'll find a perfect time for the two of them." she added. 


	5. Secret

CHAPTER 5: Secret  
  
NOTE: I don't own GALS! and in this story, Ran Kotubuki doesn't have a brother. And I think this chapter is more focused on Miyu... Well, hope you enjoy this chapter! Arigato gozaimashita!  
  
A blonde girl slowly opened the door of their science laboratory. It was dark but somehow, she can see the things in there. The curtains were closed. She found a man sitting in a chair and is working on something. "Sensei..." she murmured. The teacher looked at her. Then the girl quickly hugged him tight. "What's wrong?" the teacher asked. "Nothing... I just missed you because of the field trip..." "Really? but we can almost see each other everyday... during classes." he explained. "It's different..." the girl looked at his face then kissed him.  
  
----  
  
"What's for lunch today?" Ran asked. "Um... let's see... chicken and steak." Aya replied. "I'll go for steak." "Me too... how about you, Miyu?" "I can't eat lunch right now... I have something to do...Right! My research in english! I forgot all about it! I'm just gonna go at the library, okay?" Miyu reasoned. "Bye!" she shouted as she left. "What's with her?" "She said 'Research in english? But we don't have any projects in english." Aya explained.  
  
----2 days later----  
  
The phone rang. "Hello? Miyu?" Ran said, hoping that she can talk to Miyu and not her answering machine. "Hi, please leave a message for me after the beep, thank you." the answering machine instructed. Ran pushed a button on her phone. "She's not home yet." Ran said. "Just as I thought." Aya replied. "Where could she be? She's always like this." "Maybe we should ask her," Aya suggested. "Yeah, let's ask her tomorrow."  
  
----Dismissal Time----  
  
"Miyu!" Ran shouted as she and Aya caught up with her. "Oh... Ran and Aya." "Would you like to go with us to go to the mall?" she asked. "Yeah, come with us... Saeko and Izumi are coming with us." Aya explained. "Gomen, but I have something to do, so I can't go." Miyu reasoned."Maybe next time." she added. "Oh, okay..."  
  
----  
  
When the two went down the highschool building, they saw that there were now only few students there."What's wrong with her? The mall is her favorite place." Aya wondered. "Yeah..." Suddenly, the two heard a cellphone ring. Aya grabbed her cellphone then pushed a button. "Hello? Oh, mom... yes... Go home? Now?... Sure... bye." Aya then pushed again a button and placed it on her bag again. "Sorry, Ran... I gotta go home." Aya said. "Oh, sure..." "Then, see you tomorrow!" Aya said as she leaves. 'What am I going to do now? I guess I should go home... Oh, but Izumi and Saeko are still there.' Ran thought. Suddenly, Ran heard a glass break by the science laboratory. Ran decided to check out what happened there. She saw an opened window and tried to peek inside. She didn't saw anything. 'Maybe it's just the wind.' Ran thought. But as soon as she was ready to leave, she heard someone inside talk. She peeked again and finally saw a girl and a man talking. But it was so dark in there that she couldn't see the two clearly. "Sensei, I'm very sorry about that. I'll just clean it up." the girl said. 'Sensei? Mr. Mizuki?' Ran guessed because she finally saw that he has glasses and a short, jet- black hair and he's very tall. She saw the girl already got back with a broom on her hand. "What's the matter with you? Do you have any problems?" the teacher asked. "No... It's just that... our relationship..." 'relationship?' Ran repeated what the girl said. "Maybe someone will find out sooner or later... I'm afraid that it will be revealed to everyone..." she murmured. "That will not happen... as long as we keep it a secret." he explained. Mr. Mizuki looked straight at her eyes. The two then embraced. "Miyu..." he murmured. 'What? Did he said Miyu?' Ran was so shocked that she can't barely move. 'Relationship with a teacher? If anyone finds out... Mr. Mizuki could be fired... and Miyu can be kicked out in this school...' Ran thought. She already decided to leave the place. But when Ran passed through the door, it suddenly opened. It was Miyu. "Ran?" Miyu has the look of shock on her face.  
  
----  
  
"I'm really sorry about it... I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation with Mr. Mizuki." Ran apologized. "That's okay... I meant to told you that anyways...besides, I'm the one who should say that... I didn't tell you two that I have a relationship with Mr. Mizuki." Miyu said. "That's understandable, I know you want to keep it a secret... because if the whole school finds out about it..." "I know... but, is it a sin to love someone?" Miyu asked. "Since when did you have a relationship with him?" Ran asked. "When the school year was nearly ended..."  
  
----Flash Back----  
  
"I remembered that I had lots of problems then... my grades, money and most of all, my parents. They had a divorce..." Miyu explained. Miyu opened the door of their classroom and seated at a vacant chair on the back beside the window. "Miyu!" Ran called. Miyu looked at Ran "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yes..." Miyu replied as she flashed a smiles. Suddenly, the door opened and a man with jet- black hair went inside their classroom. He placed his things on the table then looked at his class."Please bring out your books then turn it to page 16." he announced. The class did what the teacher instructed. As soon as Miyu got her book, she can't help but look outside. Then she found a couple together with their child. Suddenly, the small child fell down on his knees. He begun to cry. "Are you alright, Hideki?" the mother asked. The child nodded then stopped crying. "Let's go buy some ice cream." the father suggested. "Yeah... let's go, Hideki." The boy nodded again. "Oka- san... Oto- san..." Miyu murmured. Mr. Mizuki saw Miyu staring blankly outside. He too looked outside and found what she was looking at. "Ms. Yamazaki." he called. Miyu quickly stood. "Gomenasai..." she apologized. Mr. Mizuki just ignored her and continued discussing.  
  
----Hours Later----  
  
"Miyu!" a girl called. Miyu stopped walking. "Can you please bring our project to Mr. Mizuki at the science laboratory?" she asked. "Ms. Ikusawa told us to help her for the upcoming fair here." the second girl said. "Sure." "Thanks, Miyu!" the girl said as she hands her project to Miyu. "Let's go, Saeko." Then the two left. Miyu looked at the project and continued walking.  
  
----  
  
Miyu knocked at the door of the laboratory. But she presumed that no one was there. So she decided to let herself in. "Mr. Mizuki!" she called. But the room was very dark. So Miyu decided to just leave the project at a table. But suddenly, the door opened. "Ms. Yamazaki." the teacher said as he saw Miyu. "Um... here's the project of group two in class 2- B." she explained. "Just leave it there." Then Miyu started to leave. "Do you have any problems...? You can't seem concentrate in my subject." he asked. "No... I'm fine." Is it about your parents?" he asked. "Even if I do have any problems... It's none of your business! No one can really understand what I feel! So please don't bother!" Miyu shouted as she left. Mr. Mizuki just stood there as if nothing happened.  
  
----Next Day----  
  
Miyu opened her locker and placed her books on it. After that, she locked it then left. 'Why did I scold on Mr. Mizuki like that?' she thought. 'It's none of your business!' she remembered clearly what she said to him.'I should apologize to him... It was very disrespectful.'  
  
----  
  
Miyu opened the door of the laboratory and looked for Mr. Mizuki. She opened the second door and found him looking at a picture. It was a girl with long, brown hair and she was very beautiful. She was like a goddess."Sensei..." she murmured. Mr. Mizuki looked at her. "I came here... to say sorry about yesterday... " she continued. "Yesterday?" he repeated. "Yes... it's just that... I'm just sad that my parents divorced and I feel all alone..." "It's nothing... I understand that."he said. "Thank you... Oh... Is that a picture of your girlfriend?" Miyu asked. "No, it's my wife." Miyu has the look of shock on her face."Wife? But you're only twenty- two, right?" she asked. "Yes... actually, we didn't really got married. We just declared ourselves that we were." Mr. Mizuki explained. "Oh... but where is she now?" she asked. "She... passed away... two years ago." "Passed away? I'm sorry that I asked you about her." Miyu apologized. "It's okay... It's the past and I don't want to live in my past... But I don't want to forget her... her smile..." he murmured. I always help him with the checking of the papers and the experiments.You noticed that I always help him after dismissal, right?" Miyu asked. "Yeah... I remember that." Ran said. "And in those days, I didn't realized that I slowly fell in love with him, until..." 


	6. Truth

CHAPTER 6: Truth  
  
NOTE: I don't own GALS! and thanks again for continuing to read my story! Arigato Gozaimashita, Minna! (",)  
  
It was almost sundown and Miyu sat on a swing alone. Staring blankly at the grass. "Ms. Yamazaki." a guy said. Miyu looked at him. She found Mr. Mizuki carrying a bag full of food. "Oh... Sensei..." she murmured. "What are you doing alone? Why aren't you with Ms. Kotubuki and Ms. Hoshino?" he asked. "I don't know... I guess I don't feel like going with them." she explained. "You didn't told them your problem right now, right?" "I don't want them to worry about me... so..." Miyu tried to say. "It's not good to keep your problems inside your heart." he said. "You're right... but... I don't know anymore... they want me to choose between the two of them... where I want to live... My mother's side or father's side..." Miyu said as she started to cry. He placed the plastic down and went infront of Miyu. "It's just right for you to cry... you should take out your problems by crying... or it will remain inside of you forever." Mr. Mizuki explained. Suddenly, Miyu hugged him. "Thank you, Sensei... you're right, I shouldn't keep my problems to myself." she murmured. "Starting that day, I realized that he's not a teacher for me anymore... I suddenly realized that I always come and visit the science laboratory every dismissal time... so I decided to tell him what I really feel..." Miyu knocked on the door and let herself in. "Sensei!" she shouted. "I brought some food for you." she opened the second door and saw him staring blankly at the sky by the window. "Sensei, here's your okonomiyaki, your favorite." Miyu said as she place it on his table. "Oh, thanks." Silence. "Please it this before it gets cold. It's not delicious anymore if you'll not eat this now." she explained."You're like Yuuki..." he said. "Yuuki?" "Yes... she too is really shy and afraid to tell others what she feels... whether she's sad or lonely... but she's kind and helpful to others... that's why I can't forget her..." he said. "I really want her to be by my side always... but..." he remembered a girl being hit by a car. "I know I can't be like her exactly like her, but... I'm sure I have the same feelings as hers for you..." she said. "You're just confused with your feelings now." "No..." Miyu placed her hand on his right cheek and stared at him. "There's nothing wrong with loving someone, right? So why can't I love you?" Miyu asked. "The truth is... I do feel the same way about you..." "Hontou?" "Yes..." Miyu hugged Mr. Mizuki. She can't believe it. He loves her back...  
  
----Next Day----  
  
"We will meet Rei and Yuuya here." Ran said as she points at the carnival. "So, the two are already here?" Miyu asked. "Yeah, I called them yesterday." "Thanks, Ran." Aya murmured. "No problem... I really want you to tell him now what you feel about him..." Ran said. "Now, let's go have some fun!" she shouted.  
  
----  
  
"Here they are." Miyu said as she saw Rei and Yuuya approach them. "Thanks for coming here." "No problem... if it's for you, Ran." Yuuya said. "So, where would you like to go?" Rei asked. "No, you and Aya will not come with us, you two will spend time together." Ran said. "Let's go, Yuuya." 'At last! Alone with Ran!' Yuuya thought. "And Miyu." she continued. 'W- with Miyu? This is a chance of a lifetime, but...' The three then left, leaving Aya and Rei alone. Aya looked at Rei. The expression on his face did not changed. "Um, Rei..." "What?" "Would you like to go to a coffee shop?" she suggested."Sure."  
  
----  
  
Rei and Aya was very silent. They didn't said a word to each other. "I wonder what they are doing right now?" Rei started. "I bet they're having fun now." she said. Silence again. "Rei." Aya murmured. He looked at her. "I want to tell... you something." she said slowly as she started to blush. "I... like... you..." Rei was shocked on what came out of Aya's mouth. Did he heard her right?  
  
----  
  
"Let's go! There's many more rides!" Ran shouted. "Huh? Where's Yuuya?" Miyu scanned the place and found him near the trash can. "What are you doing there, Yuuya?" she asked. "Um... nothing... I just..." Yuuya continued to throw up by the trash can. "Next! The 'Anchor's away'!" Ran shouted. "Sorry Ran, but I..." but before Yuuya could continue what he was saying, Ran took his hand and went straight to the ticket booth. "Good luck!" Miyu shouted.  
  
----  
  
"I understand what you feel, but you don't want a guy like me that is self- centered." Rei explained. "Do you... do you like another girl?" Aya asked. Rei just looked at her.  
  
----  
  
It was already sun down and they decided to go home. "It was so fun in there! I wish we could go back there sometime again." Ran said. "Yeah... but I think Yuuya was not feeling very well when we got out of there." Miyu remembered. "How abot you, Aya? Did you had fun?" "Me? Yes..." she replied. Miyu saw their school was already near. "Oh... can you two wait here? I will just give Yamato these gummy bears." Miyu explained as she left. "I'm really glad for Miyu." Aya said. "She's already happy with sensei... Or should I say, Yamato?" she continued. "Yeah... and I think there's nothing wrong with their relationship." Ran said. "Why is love a gift for some people, but for some, it's not? I really don't understand. Why do I still keep on loving him when he don't loves me back?" Ran noticed that Aya was already crying. "Is it about Rei?" Ran asked. "Yes..." Suddenly, Aya hugged Ran tightly. "He said he likes someone! I know I shouldn't be like this and that I should accept this, but... my tears can't stop falling! I'm not mad at him... but I..." Ran looked at Aya and felt really sad for her."Aya..."  
  
----Next Day----  
  
The bell rang. It was already time for the students to go to their classrooms. "Shoot! I'm late again!" Ran shouted. "Almost there!" Suddenly, Ran's books dropped. "Shoot! Wrong timing!" Ran quickly picked all her books then continued running. But as soon as she picked all her books up, she suddenly bumped on someone. "Ms. Kotubuki!" the teacher called. "You're late again!" he continued. "Oh, no!" Ran saw the person's back that she bumped into. A guy with a red jacket. That was all that she saw because she was really on a hurry not to be completely late.  
  
----Recess time----  
  
"Aya didn't went to school today... wonder why she's absent." Miyu said. "Hey, Miyu, have you seen any guy here with red jacket and with black hair?" Ran asked. "There are many students here with red jackets... particularly the baseball club." Miyu explained. "Baseball club?" she repeated. "Why?" "Well... he bumped into me then didn't helped me. Besides that, he didn't even apologized. So, I'm gonna teach him a lesson to be a gentleman." Ran said.  
  
----Dismissal Time----  
  
Ran and Miyu walked through the baseball field and looked at the players. "Let's see... he is tall with black hair..." Ran said as she continue to look at the players one by one. "Tall? Black hair?... Oh, I see... Takamura, Shouji- sempai..." Miyu said. "I heard about him... he was always on the top students of 3- E. He's also known as the ace of our school." she added. Miyu looked at Ran and found her staring at Shouji. "He's the perfect guy! He's the perfect guy for me!" Ran shouted as her eyes glitters. Ran quickly run through the field and went straight to talk to him. "What is she doing?" Miyu asked herself?''  
  
----That Night----  
  
"So, what happened with you and Shouji- sempai?" Aya asked. "Oh, so Miyu said that already to you. Well, he said we could go out together some time to know each other well." Ran said. "I hope that you'll be happy with him." " Thank you... but, sure your okay now? Because of yesterday." "Yeah... Oh, it's already 9:30 pm... gotta go now... my parents will be mad at me if I stay here a minute longer... then, see you tomorrow." Aya said. "See you tomorrow, Bye!" The two placed their phones down. Aya lied on her bed and stared outside of the window beside her bed. Aya lied to her. She's not feeling well yet because of what Rei said to her yesterday.  
  
----Next Day----  
  
"So, who can answer page 13, number 4?" the teacher asked. "I don't know who the girl is... but I..." Aya thought as she turns the page. "Ms. Hoshino" the teacher called. "Hai" Aya quickly stood then went to the board and wrote the answer. "Very good." the teacher praised. "As she went on her seat, Aya saw Rei looking outside. She saw a girl by the window in P.E. She has shoulder- length hair and she realized that the girl was in class 3-B. "Rei..."  
  
----Lunch----  
  
"Where's Ran?" Aya asked. "She's with Shouji- sempai." Miyu explained. Aya looked around and found the girl in 3-B that Rei was looking at. She found her with her friends in the canteen. 'Their group was the bully on class 3-B... but... it seems that she is thinking about something." Aya thought as she looked at what she was staring to. A guy with black hair and not that tall. 'Takamura, Kazuki.' Aya saw Yuuya and Rei eating their lunch at the other table. She also saw Rei staring again at the girl.  
  
----  
  
"Please eat this too! This is delicious!" Ran shouted as she puts the sashimi on Shouji's mouth. "It's great!"Shouji said. "Um, you know... we should watch a movie together sometime." she suggested. "I don't know... I don't have time for that... you know, because of the baseball practice." he explained. "But promise me if you have time, we'll go together okay? Because, that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do. Go out together." Ran said. "Sure..."  
  
----  
  
"Class! I have an announcement for all of you." the teacher started. "You will be having your prom next Friday here at our school gym." he continued. Then the students started talking at each other. "Please settle down... now, please get your notebook and copy your homework." "Aya... psst! Who are you going with?" Ran asked. "I don't know... maybe I won't go after all." she said. "No... you should go." "Kotubuki and Hoshiro!" the teacher shouted. 


	7. Rain

CHAPTER 7: Ame (Rain)  
  
NOTE: I don't own GALS! and please continue to read my story... Don't worry, I'll always try to update this story... and for ran and rei fans, this is the chapter that you've been waiting for. Because the last chapters are not really about the two of them... well, arigato gozaimashita!!!!  
  
"Hey, who will be your partner for the dance, Miyu?" Ran askedas she scanns the store for the perfect dress she will wear for the upcoming prom. "I don't know... but one thing's ffor sure... if I can't have Yamato as my partner... I guess I will not go there anymore." she explained. "You, Aya?" Who will be your partner?" Ran asked again. "I'm sorry, but I can't go there... I have something to do, so..." Aya said. "Aya! You should go! Now, let's go pick you a dress for the prom too." Ran grabbed Aya's hand then scanned the place again to look for a dress. 'I really envy you, Ran... somebody likes you... unlike me..." Aya thought.  
  
----Thursday----  
  
Miyu walked alone at the corridors of their school. It was already five o'clock in the afternoon. Miyu placed her books on her lockers then closed it. "So, Shouji, who will be your partner at the prom tomorrow?" a guy asked. "It's Kotubuki, right?" another guy said. "Her? Yes... but who I really want to be with is Maki Honda from the other school... she's a total babe." "But I thought that you and Kotubuki were already steady?" "No, who would like a girl like her? She's the kind of girl that no man will be serious about." Shouji explained. "You're right!" then the three laughed. Miyu stood there. Thunderstruck at what she heard. 'Ran...'  
  
-----Prom-----  
  
The whole gym was filled with people dancing. "Miyu, do you know where Aya is?" Ran asked. (She's wearing a pink gown and her shoulder- length hair was tightly bunned.) "I don't know... I haven't seen her tonight." "Oh... maybe she's really not coming tonight." Ran started to leave to look for Aya. "Um... Ran, I have to... I have to tell you something... about Shouji- sempai." Miyu said nervously.  
  
----Miyu told all about what she heard----  
  
"That's not true... he can't say that... he is..." Ran tried to say. "I'm sorry, Ran." "You're lying... he couldn't say that... I..." she quickly ran. "Ran!" Miyu shouted. Ran finally found herself ended up in the gardenof their school. "So, Shouji, what are you going to do after you became the prom prince?" Ran suddenly heard. "Maybe go in the hotel" he replied. "With my latest girlfriend right now... Kotubuki Ran." Ran was shocked of what she heard. Ran realized that Miyu was right about Shouji. Ran decided to go in the gym again. 'If I leave here, that means I've been defeated by him...' Ran thought. She pretended nothing happened and smiled fakely. She found Miyu talking with Yuuya and Rei. She decided to go there but realized that she got angry with Miyu though she's helping her. She went to the food table and grabbed many sandwiches. Then quickly sat on a chair on the corner. 'I'm strong enough for this... I can't cry because of a man who's stupid, ugly, jerk...' Ran thought as she eats a sandwich that she grabbed at the food table. "What are you doing there by yourself?" a familiar voice asked. Ran looked at him. It was Rei, wearing a black suit. "Oh... Rei... why aren't you dancing? Don't you have a date?" Ran said, trying to hide her emotions right now. "I don't really wanted to go here because I don't have one. If it's not because of Yuuya forcing me to go here." Rei placed the glass of four seasons on the table. he suddenly grabbed Ran's hand. 'May I dance you?' he asked. Ran looked at him she can't believe it. Rei was asking her to dance with him. It was the first time that she saw him like that. Asking a girl to dance. And that girl is her. "Don't worry... I'll give you to Shouji when he's already here." he explained. Ran finally stood. She realized that the music turned into a romantic one. They went on the dance floor then started to dance. "You don't have to 'give' me to Shouji when he's already here." Ran murmured. "What's that your saying?" he asked. "Oh... I mean, what happened to the girl you're supposed to ask?" Ran said, changing the topic. "Well... she don't really likes me... she went with somebody else." he explained. "I think she's a real idiot... ignoring a guy like you..." she said. "Ladies and gentlemen! It's finally the time to announce the prince and princess of the prom." the teacher announced. Everybody stopped dancing and looked at the stage. "May I have the envelope please?... thank you..." The crowd started to talk to each other. "And the winner for the prom prince is... Mr. Takamura, Shouji of class 3-E!" he continued. Everybody started to clap their hands. Shouji went to the stage and received a sash that has a 'Prom Prince' written on it. "And the prom princess... Ms. Kotubuki, Ran!" Everybody once again clapped their hands. Ran went up to the stageand took the sash that has 'Prom Princess' written on it, a crown and a boquet of flowers. "Everybody, here's the prom prince and the princess!" the announcer shouted. "Now, let's continue dancing starting with the prom prince and princess." Shouji went near Ran. "May I dance you, princess?" he asked. Ran looked at him in his eyes. "Can you please hold this flowers for me please?" Ran asked the announcer. "... and my crown and my sash?" she continued. "What are you doing?" Suddenly, Ran slapped Shouji and the whole gym was filled with silence. "That's for being a jerk... and this..." she slapped him again, this time, at the other side of his face. "...is for being an idiot... you know... you're not the only man in this world... and I don't care anymore if you flirt with someone else... I don't care if you don't like me and didn't took me seriously... because, we're through!" Ran said as she quickly ran out of the gym. --"I really feel sorry for Ran..." Miyu said. "How dare that guy hurt Ran's feelings!" Yuuya shouted. "I really want to punch him!" he continued. "Cool down, Yuuya... Ran can handle all of these... she's a strong girl... right, Rei?... Rei?"  
  
----  
  
"Shouji no bakka!" Ran shoutedas she throws a stone on a lake. "I really hope you will have karma!" she threw again a stone. Suddenly, another stone was thrown by someone that went farther than hers. "That's how you throw a stone." "Rei! What are you doing here?" Ran asked. "Nothing... just throwing a stone at that lake." he explained. "No, this is how you really throw a stone." she positioned herself in baseball position then threw it. The stone didn't went farther than Rei's stone. Rei walked towards Ran. "You know, I feel good that I broke up with Shouji. And that I slapped him two times in his face... that felt really good too." Ran explained. "It's alright to cry... I heard that a heart may explode if you don't let it all out." he said. Suddenly, Rei pulled Ran on his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. "I really hate him! I shouldn't cry because of a man! I promised myself! But, I couldn't help it... it just hurts!" Ran shouted as she cries. A few minutes later, Rei and Ran felt droplets of rain falling down. Then the rain became stronger. But the two didn't even moved. "You know... I like rain... because... even if you cry, nobody will notice that you are... I pretend to be strong but i'm really not... i'm just pretending that I am." Ran said. "You're not pretending to be strong... because you really are. I know you are." "Thank you, Rei..."  
  
----2 Days Later----  
  
"Hontou desu... I'm really through with him... besides, I learned that he's not my type..." Ran said. "I'm glad you said that." Miyu said. "Excuse me...I have to go to the lady's room." Aya said. "We'll come with you..." "No... I have to go there by myself." she explained. "Sure... we'll wait for you here." Aya took her bag then went straight to the lady's room. "She's acting like that since this morning." Miyu said. "Acting like what?" "Not talking when it's not really needed... she's always quiet..."  
  
----  
  
Aya looked at herself in the mirror. She remembered the day of the prom. 'I said that I won't be attending the prom... but...' she thought.  
  
----Flash Back----  
  
Aya went in on the gym and found many couples dancing in the dance floor. "Oh... Aya! You said that you wouldn't come here!" Miyu shouted as she saw Aya. "I just don't wanna miss all these." Aya explained. "Where's Ran?" she continued. "I don't know... but... she has a ig problem right now, so I presume that she went home." she explained. "Where's Rei and Yuuya?" "Um... Yuuya searched for Ran... and Rei... I don't know where he is now." Miyu said. "Excuse me miss, can I dance with you?" a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes asked Miyu. "Gomenasai, demo..." As soon as she could complete her sentence, someone bumped into her and barely pushed the two of them on the dance floor. Suddenly, the guy took her hand then danced with her. Aya saw Miyu making face as if asking Aya to help her. "Gomenasai, Miyu." she murmured. Aya decided to go to the food table. She saw Yuuya taking a cup of juice. "Yuuya." "Oh, Aya... hi... want some juice?" he asked. "Thank you." "I thought you're looking for Ran?" Aya asked. "Yeah... but I couldn't find her... I want to ask her to dance." he explained as he hands a juice to Aya. "Excuse me, Aya... gotta go find her again." he said. "Sure, good luck!" Yuuya quickly went outside the gym. 'I don't have a date and I don't have someone to talk to... I knew that I shouldn't have gone here!' Aya thought. She looked at the couples dancing. Aya noticed that Miyu and the blonde guy were not there at the same spot. She scanned the place and spotted Ran dancing with someone. But cannot see who it is. 'Ran and Shouji- sempai are so sweet!' she thought. Suddenly, Aya finally saw the one Ran's dancing with and was really shocked. 'Rei...'  
  
----  
  
Aya placed her powder back on her bag. 'But why did he danced with Ran? I thought he really liked Mami...'  
  
----  
  
Ran walked at the empty corridors of their school. 'I can't believe I'm alone... why did I ever refused them to go to the mall?' Ran thought. When she went out of the school's main door, she saw a girl with long, black hair sitting on a bench at the school garden. When she went nearer, she realized that the girl was familiar to her. 'Honda, Mami of class 3-B.' she thought. "Ms. Kotubuki!" she called. Ran faced her. "Can I talk to you for a minute? I guess I need some advice from anybody right now." Mami explained. "Sure." Ran decided to seat near Mami not knowing why Honda, Mami, one of the class bullies want to talk to her and ask some advice. "Thank you... it's just that... there's nobody that I can talk to right now, so..." she started. "That's okay! I'm in the mood to talk to someone right now!" Ran said. "Did you have any difficulties telling someone your feelings towards him?" she asked. Ran's eyes widened. "I can't tell him because I'm afraid that my friends will hate me because of that..." Mami continued. "Why would they hate you? You're only in- love with someone." Ran said. "Because Kazuki..." Mami murmured. "Takamura, Kazuki? In class 3-A too?" Ran described. "Yes... because... I... I... like him..." Mami said in a very low voice. "You do? but... he's the one who have been bullied by you and your friends." Ran explained. "You're right... but on that day... we were stuck on the storage room... just the two of us... we were just getting some props for the "Romeo and Juliet" play then..." Mami started.  
  
----Flash Back----  
  
"Takamura! Carry this!" Mami shouted. "Wait, Ms. Honda... I..." Suddenly, Kazuki accidentally pushed the door. Mami quickly went near the door then tried to open it. "Idiot! It's locked! Now, how exactly can we get out of here? It's all your fault, Takamura!" she shouted. "But it's an..." Kazuki tried to explain. "Shut up! It's getting hotter when you talk! Just find a way on how to get out of here!" Mami shouted.  
  
----30 Minutes Later----  
  
"Help me! Hey! Someone!" Mami shouted, hoping that someone out there can hear her. "It's no use... our classmates surely are not here anymore..." Kazuki explained calmly. "Shut up! Maybe the janitor will pass in here!" "It's getting late." he added. "Don't just sit there! Help me break this stupid door!" Mami shouted. "I told you... it's no use." "Demo...I don't want to be stuck here ." Mami moaned. "Ms. Honda... do you sometimes feel alone like me?" he asked. "What kind of question is that?" she said. "Well, I can see it in your eyes... even though you always bully me." Mami's eyes widened. Silence. 'That's why... he's scared of other's too... like me... that's why he..." Mami thought. "Someone! Someone is here!" Kazuki shouted as he heard somone whistle outside and realized that there is someone there. He quickly went near the door. "Hey! Please open this door!" he shouted.  
  
----  
  
"And after that, it just happened... I liked him... Maybe because he's like my brother... who care for me always..." Mami explained. "Sorry I disturbed you... I guess I just need someone to talk to right now." she added. "That's okay... I don't have anything to do right now anyways..." Then Ran started to leave. "Um, Ran!" Mami called. Ran faced her. "Please don't tell anybody what I said to you." Mami said. "Don't worry, I won't... but, if you really like him, you don't have to be ashame of it... You should listen to your heart..." Ran explained. Mami's eyes widened. Ran was right. It made her realize everything. What her true feelings were. It was clear to her now.

------------

Konnichiwa, minna! did you liked this chapter? This is my favorite chapter in my story... The next chapter will reveal the past of Ran, Rei, Aya, Miyu and Yamato... just wait for it, i'll try to update very soon! And i'll really appreciate it if you'll all give me a review! Arigato Gozaimas!


End file.
